


Thank You For Sharing

by Nevanna



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Force Ghosts, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Luke's bond with Rey and Kylo continues after his death, often in disturbing ways.





	Thank You For Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the following prompt on the kinkmeme:
> 
>  
> 
> _"So, basically I want Rey/Kylo/Luke for crack and fun. Hell, even just Reylo with Luke being the awkward third-wheel and feeling shame for having incest feels again will do it for me. Or go full-on OT3."_

Luke knows what it’s like to be caught unawares by hormone-addled younglings with richly detailed, if questionable, imaginations. After his death, however, he finds it much more difficult to block them from his consciousness.

Sometimes he becomes a phantom observer, watching as his nephew and Rey dream of each other. He is a fly on the wall of the interrogation room when Kylo Ren approaches his prisoner, who is bound to a chair and wearing very little. He floats on the wind as Rey approaches Kylo in the forest, presses her lightsaber to his throat, and guides his head between her thighs.

Sometimes Luke merges with Kylo’s dream-self, hears the soft whimpers and sighs that pour from her mouth as he plunges into her, and lets the taste of her linger on his tongue.

And sometimes he shares Rey’s dreams of Kylo’s hands, the heat and friction of his cock, his firm muscles and liquid dark eyes: the same eyes that, when Luke was alive, he scolded her for admiring. The same eyes that stared up at him with a child’s trust and adoration, a reckless student’s defiance, and, finally, with confusion and anger in the face of betrayal. Luke shouldn’t relish the sight of them now, or the accompanying sensations, even if he will never feel those sensations again unless it’s through another.

He isn’t angry with Kylo for his fantasies - they rank fairly low on the boy’s list of sins - nor does he begrudge Rey hers. Still, as soon as he is able to manifest before her, Luke will need to teach her how to discipline and shield her mind. He always thought that “why, yes, your father is a galactic overlord” was the most awkward conversation that a Force ghost could have with his former apprentice. Apparently, even after his death, he can still be proven wrong.


End file.
